PETITE SOEUR
by Claude Neix
Summary: Être orpheline est quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à vivre. Même lorsque vous êtes élevée par un frère de quinze ans votre aîné qui vous adore. À plus forte raison lorsque le frère en question n'est autre que le célèbre et séduisant Arlong, au sujet duquel vos copines se permettent des questions et des réflexions pour le moins... gênantes !


_Une petite fic One Piece toute mignonne ;)  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers à tous !  
_

* * *

 **Petite soeur  
**

par **Claude Neix**

o-o-o

 _ _On ne tire pas sur une fleur pour la faire pousser.  
__ _On l'arrose et on la regarde grandir. Patiemment._  
 **Proverbe**

Arlong quitta la taverne des sirènes en fin de soirée avec un accord verbal de vente de l'actuel propriétaire. L'établissement ne se trouvait pas dans une partie de l'île des hommes-poisson particulièrement chic mais il était calme et le local était propre, parfaitement entretenu. Lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée, Shyarly pourrait en faire quelque chose de plus élégant, comme un salon de thé, ou un café.

L'homme requin savait pertinemment que le pire pouvait arriver lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins et qu'il risquait un jour de ne jamais revenir. La vie de pirate se jouait à chaque sortie, à chaque bataille — à chaque instant, en fait — et assurer l'avenir de sa jeune sœur était pour lui la première des priorités.

Plus qu'une ou deux bonnes prises et il pourrait acheter la taverne au prix convenu !

Lorsqu'il revint dans la maison qu'il habitait avec sa jeune sœur, Hody Jones l'attendait, assis sur le perron.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ? Où est Shyarly ?

L'enfant requin blanc haussa les épaules, boudeur.

— Dans sa chambre, avec ses copines.

Arlong sourit.

— Elles t'ont fichu dehors, hein ?

Hody se renfrogna.

— Elles discutent de "trucs deux filles".

— Il est tard. Tu ne devrais pas traîner loin du district des hommes-poisson à cette heure, de toute façon.

— J'ai pas peur ! s'écria le garçonnet.

— Peut-être mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de me salir encore les mains avec le sang de ces saletés d'humains en allant sauver tes miches, ou celles de tes petits copains. Allez, file !

Il lui donna une tape sur les fesses et le petit partit en ronchonnant.

— C'est vrai ça ! railla une voix dans le dos d'Arlong. Les gosses devraient être au lit ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore dehors ? Des bêtises, comme toujours.

L'homme requin-scie leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Jinbei qui, arborant son tout récent uniforme de la garde Neptune, le considérait avec un regard à la fois railleur et méprisant.

— La ferme, aniki ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes.

— Puis-je savoir ce que tu trafiquais dans le quartier des anémones, à l'instant ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, encore, comme coup fourré ?

Arlong soupira.

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, aniki !

Jinbei s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

— Tout ce que tu fais en l'absence de Tai aniki me regarde ! Surtout si ça risque de nous causer des ennuis.

— Aucun risque, rassure-toi. Quoi ? Tu vas rester planté là ? Tu veux qu'on se batte, c'est ça ? D'accord ! Vas-y ! Frappe, allez ! Je t'attends !

— Grand frère ? C'est toi ? demanda la petite voix de Shyarly depuis la fenêtre du premier, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une adolescente sirène d'une quinzaine d'années. Oh ! Bonjour, Jinbei !

Ce dernier salua la jeune fille d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main avant d'adresser Arlong regard menaçant.

— Fais la moindre chose qui risquerait de nuire à cette petite et je t'arrache la tête des épaules, chuchota-t-il entre ses dents afin que l'adolescente ne puisse l'entendre.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires, aniki ! Je sais prendre soin des miens, contrairement à toi !

Sur cette sentence, il entra dans la maison en laissant le futur Grand Corsaire sur le pas de la porte.

Jinbei celui-ci s'éloigna soupirant. Arlong lui tapait sur les nerfs mais il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il s'était toujours très bien occupé de sa jeune sœur, malgré leur différence d'âge non négligeable. Se retrouver avec un bébé à charge lorsqu'on est un garçon de 15 ans, qui ne rêve que d'aventures et de voyages, est une épreuve que peu d'hommes bien plus âgés auraient été capables de surmonter ! Son ami d'enfance, lui, avait eu le courage de serrer les dents et de faire de son mieux — aidé, bien sûr, par Tiger et ses camarades — pour que la petite ne lui soit pas enlevée, et envoyée dans une famille d'accueil. Oui, il fallait au moins reconnaître ça à Arlong : il avait réussi à élever la fillette, et à la protéger, dans les pires conditions qui soient.

Fillette qui, enfermée dans sa chambre avec ses deux meilleurs amies, une jeune sirène éperlan et une fille poisson clown, avait une discussion animée au sujet des garçons…

— Et tu n'as jamais essayé de regarder ? Même pas quand il prenait son bain ?

— C'est mon frère ! s'écria Shyarly avec une grimace.

— Et alors ? C'est pas le problème ! Juste pour voir comment c'est fait, histoire de vérifier.

Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte et les adolescentes sursautèrent.

— Les filles ? appela la voix grave d'Arlong. Il est tard et les rues vont commencer à devenir dangereuses. Soit vous restez dormir, soit vous rentrez maintenant.

La mort dans l'âme, les amies de Shyarly prirent congé après quelques messes basses et l'homme-requin s'affaira dans la petite cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Il détestait cuisiner mais il était hors de question que Shyarly mange n'importe quoi alors qu'elle était en pleine croissance ! D'autant plus qu'à voir la taille déjà considérable qu'elle affichait déjà à quinze ans — elle était déjà presque aussi grande que lui ! — sa jolie cadette promettait de devenir une superbe sirène requin-taupe bleu.

— Hody nous a cassé les pieds toute la journée ! se plaignit l'adolescente en s'installant à table.

Arlong sourit et posa une assiette devant elle.

— Il est encore petit. Il s'ennuie.

— C'est une vraie plaie !

— Tu en es une aussi, à tes heures, la taquina son frère en s'installant en face d'elle.

— Combien de temps tu restes ?

Arlong soupira.

— Deux ou trois jours. Peut-être quatre.

Il commença à manger mais, soudain, le simple fait de mâcher lui parut une tâche insurmontable et il repoussa son assiette. Maintenant qu'il était assis, il se rendait compte à quel point il était épuisé.

Et il ne fut pas le seul à s'en apercevoir…

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta la jeune sirène.

Son frère sourit pour la rassurer.

— Juste un peu fatigué. Rien dont une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse venir à bout. Mange, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

L'adolescente termina docilement son repas et entreprit de débarrasser.

— Va dormir, si tu veux, je m'occupe de tout !

Arlong leva le sourcil, amusée par son ton décidé.

— Tu en es sûre ?

— Certaine !

Il acquiesça et se leva.

— Avant de te coucher, pense à bien fer…

— Fermer portes et fenêtres ! la coupa-t-il. Je sais !

Il quitta la cuisine en bâillant après lui avoir ébouriffé affectueusement les cheveux en guise de bonsoir.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, rangée et la maison fermée, Shyarly monta se coucher à son tour mais ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses amies, au sujet des garçons — ou plus exactement au sujet de leur anatomie.

Les humains avaient l'air d'être tous faits de la même manière, à quelques menues différences près, mais pas des hommes poisson — loin s'en fallait ! Certains cachaient leurs attributs virils dans un cloaque, à la base ou à pointe de la queue, selon leur race. D'autres entre leurs tentacules. D'autres encore les portaient pendants, au bas du ventre, comme les humains, et Arlong… Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée !

Cette partie-là de l'anatomie de son frère ne l'avait jamais intéressée jusqu'à maintenant — ou, plus précisément, jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses amies ne lui apprenne que les requins mâles avaient deux sexes, appelés des ptérygopodes !

En était-il de même pour les hommes-requin ? Elle avait été incapable de répondre, ce qui avait ouvert la voie à une discussion sur le physique d'Arlong, ses fesses "trop sexy !" et son torse "waouh !".

Penser à son frère comme à un homme séduisant pouvant déchaîner la convoitise de ses amies avait quelque chose d'horriblement embarrassant. Oh ! Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais été dupe de l'attrait que son aîné exerçait sur la gent féminine. Pas plus que lui, si l'on en croyait le temps qu'il passait à entretenir son corps d'athlète et à parfaire musculature impeccable. Mais de là à supposer que, comme le disaient ses amies, son succès était peut-être aussi dû à ce qu'il cachait dans son pantalon...

Et si c'était vrai, après tout ? Et si Arlong possédaient réellement deux organes, comme les requins ? Il avait bien un rostre et un aileron, non ?

 _Non, impossible..._

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte de la chambre de son frère et rougit.

 _Je n'oserais jamais !_

Pourtant, la curiosité le démangeait...

Rougissant de plus belle, elle colla l'oreille contre le battant et entendit un bruit profond de respiration.

Sans bruit, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Celle-ci était saturée de l'odeur d'Arlong mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Contrairement à beaucoup de garçons vivant dans le district des hommes-poisson, son aîné avait toujours pris soin de lui. Son hygiène était irréprochable et il utilisait une luxueuse eau de toilette humaine hors de prix que Shyarly adorait, un frais mélange boisé aux accents d'agrumes et de vanille qui se mariait merveilleusement bien avec le parfum sucré-salé de sa peau couleur lavande.

Petite fille, elle adorait se blottir contre lui pour respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur de son frère.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne se permettrait plus ce genre de contact car, avec l'adolescence, était venue la conscience de son propre corps et de celui des autres — surtout celui des hommes. Des gestes trop intimes la mettaient mal à l'aise. Dans doute en était-il de même pour lui, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait une petite fille.

Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, elle s'avança jusqu'au grand lit d'Arlong, où celui-ci dormait profondément, allongé sur le flanc, une jambe repliée et la tête reposant sur ses mains jointes. Un simple drap gris anthracite recouvrait son corps jusqu'aux reins et, pour ce qu'en voyait Shyarly, il était entièrement nu.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter, si jamais il se réveille et me surprend à…_

— Shyarly ?

La jeune sirène sursauta.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

— Quoi ? Non... bredouilla-t-elle. Je... J'ai cru que tu m'appelais, mentit-elle effrontément.

Arlong laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Courir l'île en pleine nuit à la recherche d'un médecin était encore plus éprouvant pour les nerfs que de pourchasser des humains en quête d'esclaves !

— Je devais marmonner en rêvant, dit-il en pinçant sa joue rebondie. Ne t'occupe pas de moi et file de coucher.

— Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Bonne nuit, Arlong.

— Bonne nuit, Shyarly.

Cette dernière regagna donc sa chambre et, tandis qu'elle maudissait sa sottise, son regard tomba sur sa boule de cristal, posée sur le couvre-lit.

 _Et si…_

Non ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, ce n'était pas…

 _Ce n'est pas quoi ?_ Protesta une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. _Pas moral ? Parce que lire l'avenir l'est, peut-être ?_

Tout de même ! Se servir de ses pouvoirs de voyance pour "ça" !

— Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle en caressant la surface lisse de la boule. C'est mon frère…

 _Justement !_ Persifla la petite voix. _Ton regard n'aura rien de pervers, ni de déplacé ! Ce n'est que ton frère ! Et, comme ça, tes amies te laisseront tranquille ; elle cesseront de parler de lui comme elles l'ont fait aujourd'hui._

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle plongea son regard dans les profondeurs du cristal et, très lentement, l'image de son aîné commença à se dessiner — dans la boule ou dans son esprit ? Elle ne saurait le dire, tant les deux se confondaient.

Était-ce le passé, qu'elle voyait, ou l'avenir ?

Là encore, c'était difficile à dire car Arlong ne paraissait pas différent de celui qu'elle avait vu à l'instant.

Quoi que… C'est traits n'étaient-ils pas un peu plus marqués ?

L'image se précisa, s'agrandit, et elle vit que son frère se tenait à la proue d'un grand navire. Il parut saluer ses compagnons — qu'elle ne reconnut pas — et s'enferma dans sa cabine, où il s'assit à une table débordante de cartes et d'appareils de navigation.

— Non… murmura Shyarly. Pas ça. Montre-moi mon frère tel que je veux le voir.

L'image se brouilla et une nouvelle image apparut.

Cette fois, Arlong était dans son lit, à la maison. Incapable de dormir, il se tournait dans un sens et dans l'autre avec force soupirs et grognements agacés.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il mal quelque part ? Était-il tourmenté ?

 _Peut-être a-t-il simplement trop chaud_ ? Pensa Shyarly en le voyant rabattre le drap d'un geste rageur, découvrant son corps nu.

Au bas du ventre tonique se dressait une hampe de chair couleur lavande, que l'homme-requin empoigna avec un soupir résigné.

Shirley rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et, voyant son frère commencer à s'affairer sur un sexe qui, elle en était certaine, à présent, était tout à fait normal, laissa échapper un petit cri horrifié et jeta la boule de cristal loin d'elle.

La sphère cristalline retomba sur le plancher de bois avec un bruit sinistre et roula sous le lit tandis que, les deux mains pressées sur la bouche, la jeune sirène essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Dieux des mers ! Comme elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir assistée à ça ! Elle savait que les garçons faisaient parfois des choses dégoûtantes (les filles en parlaient souvent entre elles), mais de là à voir son frère s'adonner à de telles pratiques…

 _Quelle horreur !_

— Shyarly ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit tomber de sa bulle de transport.

Arlong se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre, vêtu d'un simple short, et la jeune sirène détourna le regard, cramoisie et incapable de le regarder en face.

— Tu… Tu pourrais frapper, avant d'entrer ! dit-elle avec un agacement qui n'était dû qu'à la gène qu'elle ressentait.

— Désolé, je t'ai entendu crier et… (Il remarqua la boule de cristal, sous le bord du lit, elle ramassa.) Tu as eu une vision ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle secoua violemment la tête.

— Non ! Non, pas du tout. J'ai crié parce qu'elle m'est tombée des mains mais je… Désolé de t'avoir encore réveillé.

Arlong fronça les sourcils. Shyarly lui cachait quelque chose ; il le sentait.

Il s'assit sur le lit, face à sa sœur, et lui tendit sa boule de cristal.

— Shyarly, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

— Quoi ? Mais rien !

— Arrête, je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu n'arrives même pas à me regarder dans les yeux.

Shyarly, à demi morte de honte, prit la boule de cristal et la serra contre elle.

— Tout va bien, je t'assure.

— Shyarly, je ne quitterai pas cette chambre tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se te met dans cet état.

La jeune sirène requin le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était capable de rester assis là, sur sur ce lit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler mais il était hors de question qu'elle avoue ce qu'elle avait fait ! Plutôt mourir !

Il allait falloir ruser, si elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi les garçons font des choses dégoûtantes, Arlong ?

Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour.

— Un garçon t'a touché ? gronda-t-il. Qui ? Donne-moi son nom et il…

— Non ! Non, tu n'y es pas du tout. Aucun garçon ne m'a fait quoi que ce soit.

Son frère poussa un soupir de soulagement et se détendit un peu.

Shyarly fut touché par sa réaction et s'en voulut un peu d'avoir éprouvé du dégoût en le voyant se… Comment appelait-on ça, d'ailleurs ?

— As-tu vu ou entendu quelque chose, dans ce cas ? s'enquit Arlong. Un garçon s'est-il montré grossier avec toi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non, c'est… C'est l'une de mes copines. Elle a surpris son frère en train de faire des trucs.

— Des trucs ? Quel genre de trucs ?

— Des trucs… tout seul.

Arlong sourit.

— Je vois.

Shirley était si rouge qu'il la crut sur le point d'imploser mais son expression était si drôle qu'il faillit éclater de rire.

Il tapota le lit à côté de lui.

— Approche, viens ici.

La jeune sirène obéit, mal à l'aise, et il lui passa le bras autour des épaules, pour la rassurer.

— Tu es presque une jeune femme, à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'on peut parler de certaines choses sans détour ?

Shyarly hocha timidement la tête mais n'osa toujours pas le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi les garçons ne cessaient de courir après les filles ? Pourquoi ils parlent tout le temps de ce qu'ils aimeraient leur faire ?

— Parce que ce sont des cochons !

Arlong pouffa.

— Ce n'est pas faux ! Tu as raison. Mais c'est aussi parce que le besoin de faire l'amour est quelque chose que nous n'arrivons pas à contrôler. Il est inscrit dans nos gênes, comme le besoin de respirer. Notre corps réagit pour nous, même quand nous dormons. C'est comme une sorte de tension, tu comprends ? Une tension dont on doit se débarrasser pour être enfin tranquille et avoir un peu de répit jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Ce que ton amie a vu a pu la surprendre, ou même la choquer, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que son frère n'a pas le choix. Si un homme reste dans cet état, il n'est plus capable de rien. Et, au cas où tu te poserais la question, ce qui est bien naturel, je ne suis pas différent des autres hommes, Shyarly. Je suis désolé.

Cette dernière, touchée par la franchise de son aîné, leva enfin les yeux vers son visage et il y eut un mélange d'inquiétude, d'affection sans condition et de gêne qui lui fit aussitôt regretter d'avoir eu des pensées aussi dures à son endroit.

— Je suis contente de ne pas être garçon !

Arlong éclata de rire et la serra contre lui, ce qu'il ne faisait plus depuis longtemps.

La jeune sirène se laissa aller contre son ample torse en respirant la merveilleuse odeur de sa peau lavande, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était petite.

Son frère la garda serrée contre lui un long moment et finit par lui tapoter gentiment la tête.

— Allez, au lit ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir après un dernier "bonne nuit" lorsque Shyarly le rappela sur le seuil.

— Oui ?

— Si un jour je tombe amoureuse d'un garçon… J'aimerais qu'il soit comme toi.

Arlong dissimula par un énorme éclat de rire l'émotion et la tendresse qui venait de lui serrer le cœur a ses mots.

— Par tous les démons de la mer, Shyarly ! Prie plutôt pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, tu mérites bien mieux que ça ! Sha ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous mon roman "HACK"?**

xox

 **Hack**

 **de Claude Neix**

 **Roman gay d'anticipation**

 **400 pages**

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique (en deux parties ) :

Partie I : B01FYBQT40

Partie II : B01NASRH1N

Version brochée (l'intégrale en un seule tome) :

1520383932

Résumé :

Vincent, alias "Baby J", gagne sa vie en piratant des programmes, en volant des secrets industriels et en créant des virus informatiques.

Mais, depuis quelques jours, il a comme qui dirait "un mauvais karma". Depuis qu'il a passé à son poignet une montre trouvée dans un tas de vieilleries, en fait. Les plats dont il se délecte habituellement ont un goût infect, la musique qu'il adore lui paraît soudain insupportable et le feuilleton qu'il suit assidument depuis des mois lui semble idiot. Sa puce neuronale, qu'il a fait implanter pour soulager ses terribles migraines ophtalmiques, se serait-elle déréglée ?

Pour comble d'infortune, un puissant consortium, le C.I.E.R.C.E., est à ses trousses, ce qui le contraint à fuir toutes affaires cessantes.

Pas longtemps car il est vite rattrapé par Balder, haut responsable du C.I.E.R.C.E., un séduisant albinos aussi mystérieux que mortellement dangereux.

La proposition qu'il va faire à Vincent va laisser celui-ci sans voix et... agité par des sentiments contradictoires.

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


End file.
